


Tomorrow and Forever

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore one-shots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Pacts, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald, kind of, spoilers for the crimes of grindewald, this is so fucking sappy im ashamed of myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: "Albus, what do you think of marriage?"





	Tomorrow and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching handfasting ceremony vows and then this happened. This is the sappiest fucking thing I've ever written and it makes me cringe. Usually, my fics are just all pain and misery. This is definitely not a pairing I thought I would be writing sappy fics for. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this garbage!
> 
> Edited 19/07/2019: fixed some awkward language and typos

"Albus, what do you think of marriage?"

Albus looked up from the Prophet, raising his eyebrow in question.  _Now, where on Earth had that come from?_  Gellert had a tendency to do this, bringing up random topics for them to debate. Often he advocated for things he didn't believe in, just because he enjoyed how heated Albus could get. To his shame, Albus had fallen for this particular trick several times before he had figured out what exactly his friend had been doing. The aftermath of that particular revelation had been  _intense_ , to say the least. Nevertheless, this topic seemed to have come out of nowhere after they had spent a long evening in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Albus put down the newspaper and focused his undivided attention on Gellert. "Marriage? Is this a proposal, Mister Grindelwald?" he asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously, determined to tease Gellert in turn (and perhaps even make him blush). Of course, Albus should have known better than to try and predict Gellert. To his shock, Gellert quickly crossed the room and kneeled before him, taking his hand to his own.

"Yes," Gellert whispered, the intensity of his gaze making heat rush to Albus’ cheeks, "Marry me, Albus."

Albus was speechless; if he didn't know him better, he would have thought that Gellert was speaking in jest. As it was, he didn't know how to react.

"Gellert..." Overcome with emotion, Albus withdrew his hand and rose. He walked to the window, leaving Gellert kneeling on the floor. His back turned to him, he continued, his voice still quiet, "You know we can't marry, Gellert. The Ministry would never allow it."

Albus heard Gellert moving behind him, and a moment later, hands landed on his shoulders and gently turned him around.

"Not officially no, but nothing is preventing us from performing a ceremony ourselves," said Gellert, just as passionately as he had when he proposed, but with a hint of uncertainty hiding beneath.

Albus sighed, "I don't know, Gellert."

He felt hands covering his cheeks, pulling him forward. Gellert pressed their foreheads together, pleading, "Please, Albus, you don't have to decide now. Just promise me that you will consider it."

Albus closed his eyes, thinking it over. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea; a ceremony (although unsanctioned) binding him and Gellert together forever. The hidden romantic in him quivered at the thought. It was perhaps hasty and ludicrous, but Albus couldn't imagine ever regretting it if he said yes. Albus had known Gellert for only a few weeks, but he already knew that he would never find anyone else who understood him as well as Gellert did. No one else would accept every part of Albus. No one else would ever love him as Gellert did. If he said no on the other hand-

Decision made, Albus opened his eyes. "Yes."

Gellert backed off slightly so he could see the look on Albus' face, "You will consider it then?"

Albus shook his head, smiling. "No, I meant- Yes, Gellert, I will marry you."

Gellert smiled, his smile the broadest and most beautiful Albus had ever seen. He let out a bark off laughter and started covering Albus face in kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he muttered between kisses, triumph and true happiness mingling together. 

er. 

* * *

Albus and Gellert stood facing each other in the Dumbledore family barn, the former feeling uncharacteristically nervous. He read over the ceremony instructions again, a frown forming on his brow. The instructions were in German, and what little he could understand from it made him question the wisdom of this venture.

"This doesn't seem like the typical marriage ceremony," Albus finally said, feeling like he should say something. Gellert smiled at him, reassuring.

"It's not; it's an old German ceremony. It will tie our fates together. Prevent us from ever harming each other."

Albus' frown deepened, offended by the implication, "I would never harm you."

Gellert's smile grew more gentle as he reached for Albus' hand, "I know, mein Schatz, it's just built-in protection."

Albus looked at their entwined hands, still feeling somewhat uneasy, "It seems rather more permanent than a marriage ceremony."

"It is, but I thought since we couldn't have anyone officiate, this would be the second-best thing," Gellert answered, moving his other hand to cradle Albus' head in his palm, "And besides, we will be together forever, won't we? Unless you were planning to leave me for someone else?" he asked, eyes narrowing at the thought.

"No, never," Albus hissed, indignation flaring. With newfound resolve, he asked, "How do we do this then? My German  _is_  rather rusty."

"We will both cut our hands and then join them together. We will recite our vows and drops of our blood will merge and form a pendant to commemorate our union."

"Vows? They won't be in German, I hope?"

Smiling, Gellert shook his head, "No, I translated them. The language they are recited in won't matter as much as the intent behind them."

Albus nodded and drew his wand, dragging it across his hand. He hissed slightly in pain as blood pooled from the wound. Across from him, Gellert did the same. When they were both ready, they reached for each other's hands and intertwined their fingers. Immediately, strong magic started growing between their palms. Overwhelmed, Albus closed his eyes.

"Repeat after me," Gellert whispered, pressing their foreheads together as he started to recite their vows.

_"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on our wedding day, as we promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever._

_"These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as we build our future together._

_"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years and with the slightest touch, will comfort you like no other."_

_"These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief fills your mind and will never rise against you._

(So focused they are in each other, that when midway through their vows two drops of blood rise into the air and come together, forming a golden pendant, it goes unnoticed)

_"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy._

_"These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, support and encouragement to pursue our dreams, and comfort you through difficult times._

_"And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged, will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch."_

At the end of their vows, tears started tracking their way down Albus' cheeks. Gellert reached out and wiped them away with the back of his hand and then drew him into a kiss, the pendant popping in the air between them.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Years later, in Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore holds the same pendant in his hands and weeps.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, couldn't help myself. Had to end it in pain because I'm a miserable garbage person. Also, I wish I could take credit for that vow but I can't, it's a slightly modified version of an actual handfasting vow.
> 
> If you liked this sappy carbage, please leave a review. It makes my day to hear that someone enjoys my bs.


End file.
